cwafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CommanderFox2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clone Wars Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:CommanderFox2010/Hello! : 'page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TVLwriter (Talk) 20:19, June 6, 2011 ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Friday, June 17 2011 'Petition Dear CWA Friends, I think that clone wars adventures is far too limited for non-member/station cash users. There for I prepose that this wiki start a big bro/sis club! The club would have a''' :' *Reserved SC/premotion code area *advice area *ect.... Any one who thinks this is a good idea, please edit this talk page and ad your cwa name to the list. See you in the club! Commander Fox (Aka: Naoh Revan) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ List of members. Naoh Revan ---- Question What do you mean by SC reserve/promotion code area? TVLwriter 00:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Re: Question By reserve SC/Promo Code area I mean, the unselfish of us would save codes such as; Hasbrio, sc card, and Card commander TCG codes, and give them to poor non members! Naoh Revan 21:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC)Noah RevanNaoh Revan 21:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Desperate I am guessing you are a non member,...... just because you are a padawan doesn`t make you poor this is not a wellfair site so........ stop no one in their right mind will post codes here, anyone can see this then report to a counselor we stole their codes and say it was theirs first - User:Wuher Moseisley. Conclusion What Wuher is saying is true, this isn't the best idea and as the admin I do not encourage it. I'm glad that you do not want to be selfish, but remember that this is an encyclopedia that anyone on the internet can visit. If we simply place the codes here, random people, even Members, could just use them for themselves. And besides Station Cash cards are expensive and SC items are overpriced. My advice to you and all other non-members who depend on SC would be to save up as much SC as you can and purchase a Jedi Membership with it. In my opinion, a membership gives you more benefits than SC. Once again It was a very kind idea to come up with, and I commend you for that, but there are too many negative sides to this. TVLwriter 00:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Re: EVERYTHING Dear Felows, First and formost I wish to say that I ''Am ''a Jedi Member. Second, I am not saying that they are poor, but being that i have gone thru the "No Station Cash, No Membership, No Nothin'" policy, I still feel that I must continue with this. Third, Thank you for your Friendly Warning Wuher Moseisley. But Even if they report me, i can come back online in a couple of days! Plus goodwill will result More goodwill, makeing the world a better place. Finaly, TVLwriter, thanks for the advice. If in any Way i may seem rude or offenciv in my responce please tell me Naoh Revan 01:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Noah Revan What i meant i do not mean report like that, i mean they will send the sc code in a ticket and say it was theirs and then get a counselor to take the sc out of your file and put it in theirs, also make a website if you are going to do this, do not do it here make sure you lable it, FREE CWA SC NO DOWNLOAD NO HACKS NO CHEATS FREE CODES FOR CLONE WARS ADVENTURES, that should of gotten all the google searches those padawans do when looking for free sc﻿ ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hummmmmm....... Well it appears that the SC code idea is not as smart as i first thought, But, the SC code idea is still only a ''Part in a Plan! What do you think about the big bro/sis thing? Naoh Revan 01:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC)CommanderFox2010 Your Plan Well, this wiki is techniclly already a place where players look for advice and ask quetions, but go ahead and come up with some more ideas if you really have to. I'm fine with petitions, projects, and things like this as long as they aren't too outrageous. TVLwriter 02:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Yay! OUTRAGEOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who do ya think i am, Dr. Suess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Still Thanks For the OK! Now I would like to ask for some ideas! "Just Post 'em on this here talk page and i'll add 'em to my list!" PS. There is still room for people on the list! Naoh Revan 16:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC)CommanderFox2010 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Problem Ok I am wrighting this because I think that the hole "Upcoming" thing is a little.... Well you know. If it isn't ''Confermed ''than shouldn't it be simply have it's name? Like R2-KT. Or at least a "TBA" or "Unconfermed" in front of it? Sorry if this is in conflict whit your standerds, but you know the "always looking for more input" thing! Naoh Revan 16:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Naoh Revan My response r2-kt, the page is only called r2-kt , you are talking about the probedroid, no it should stay as upcomming because it will be released sometime in the future Wuher Moseisley We do not know the name of the droid yet, so the wikia-way to call it for now is the Unidentified Probe Droid. I added upcomming just for the sake of advertisement. TVLwriter 20:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ I understand! Ahhhh! So now I get it! Thanks! Waiting for updates on the site, and expect to add 'em to this wiki as soon as possible! Say doesn't that new book seem well, Odd? I agree. I'm expecting it will consist of a decent strategy guide on Republic Defender and Galactic Forces, and some tips on all the rest of the minigames. It would be cool if they had a list of Card Commander Cards so that we can put them up here, but Clone Wars Adventures updates every week, with new outfit sets, minigames, booster packs, and patches for minigames. The book's content may soon turn into old information. It's going to be released in stores by the time Clone Wars Season 4 will come out, so there might be something different by then. TVLwriter 15:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Saga Post what you think the new saga is here. I think it's Kashik saga! Seriosly a cople new republic defender stages would be fun! Naoh Revan 13:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC)CommanderFox2010 Kashyyyk Saga definately sounds possible. I can't think of any other major battle that occured during the Clone Wars television series. It will probably be exactly like Geonosis Saga, with stages of Starfighter, Saber Strike, Republic Defender, and possibly Galactic Forces. It looks like we'll find out in a few hours, so I'm planning to do a lot of updating. I'm still hopiing that it won't be something like the Hasbaro's Ryloth:Biggest Battles. TVLwriter 15:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I Hope that it isn't eatherLOL Naoh Revan 15:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC) When i said kashyyyk saga before in a post, it was because of all these kashyyyk items coming recently and since there was a kashyyyk saga, but the kashyyyk saga was at the very end of the clone wars so cwa might not do it until it is featured in the show Wuher Moseisley 16:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC)how do i get my name and date and time after this edit? ____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Force" of July Hey Everybody Just wanted to let you know I'll Be takeing the week of to go to my gram and gramp's house! PS LOV Thouse Sparcklers!!!!